


Hop, Hop, Hop, Right Into my Heart

by lavenderlotion



Series: Daddy's Beautiful Boy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Daddy Peter Hale, Age Play Little Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Peter Hale, Daddy Kink, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Daddy!” Stiles cried, stretching out the vowel so it lasted several seconds. “Daddy what is this!”Stiles waddled down the hall quickly, his steps hindered by the purely gigantic stuffed rabbit he was carrying. The plushie was nearly as large as Stiles himself, and despite being filled with stuffing it had considerable weight to it due to its size.





	Hop, Hop, Hop, Right Into my Heart

Peter hummed along with the radio as he worked, letting the easy rhythm settle over him. Stiles’ toes were rubbing over the arch of his foot in time with the song playing, the small bit of contact a pleasant grounding point as he worked. Their kitchen table was a mess that Peter was sure he’d be left to clean up, though he didn’t particularly mind when it meant that he and Stiles got to spend some quiet time together.

His boy had been busy, too busy in Peter’s opinion, with work. A sudden promotion had meant longer hours and more take-home work, both things Peter despised, and it had left Stiles exhausted more often than not. It was a good day if Stiles had enough energy and time for them to relax in the bath together, but this past week he’d quickly rinsed off in the shower before flopping into bed with a pile of papers he had to go through. 

But it was Good Friday, and Stiles was home for the next four days, and nothing was going to stop them from spending the entire weekend holed up in their apartment, ignoring the outside world. Peter was so determined to ensure their time together, in fact, that he spent most of his day Thursday getting everything ready. 

After running countless errands, he had boiled a purely obnoxious amount of eggs for them to paint. Which was exactly what they were doing right then, the radio playing softly as they painted eggs that would then get hidden. Something for them to do together when Stiles was big so that they could play together later when he was little. 

Peter put down the egg he’d finished, very pleased with the red Alpha eyes and sharp fangs he’d adorned this particular egg with, and grabbed another to start on a beta. 

“Hey, daddy?” Stiles asked, the lowercase evident. An endearment, not a title. Peter looked up from his egg, smiling softly when he saw that Stiles had his tongue stuck out in deep concentration. 

“Yes, darling?”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around,” Stiles told him, still not looking up not stopping in his painting. Peter knew it was most likely deliberate, but he decided to leave it for now. 

“It is quite alright, love,” Peter said, completely honest. While he had hated the time apart and missed the younger man terribly, he would never fault him for his accomplishments. “I have missed you, but I am  _ proud _ of you for getting promoted. You do so much work and it’s all so wonderful, of course someone would notice that and reward it.”

His boy finally looked up, and Peter found himself lost in his honey eyes. He had thought Stiles beautiful since the first night he saw him, and his wolf had always known that they would be together. They went through Hell times over to get to where they were now, but with Stiles’ feet hooked around his ankle, he knew it had all been worth it. 

“I’m really glad we have this weekend,” Stiles told him, his voice thicker than it had been a moment ago. Peter held out his hand for Stiles to hold, and he ran his thumb over his boy’s knuckles soothingly. “I’ve missed you so much. Things should really be starting to slow down soon.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Peter told him with a small smile, something he only wore for the boy in front of him. “You’ve been wound too tight, darling. Once you’ve calmed down, we can play, alright?”

“I’d love that,” Stiles told him, his lips curving into a mischievous smile that had never disappointed. “I’ve missed you too, Daddy.”

* * *

“Three. Two. One, go!” Peter called, watching as Stiles launched himself from Peter’s hold, cackling as he ran through the apartment, his little wicker basket swaying behind him as he dashed from wall to wall, peering under furniture and over photos and into potted plants.

Peter had hidden the eggs as Stiles showered and changed, slipping into a rather adorable bunny onesie that Peter had purchased for him with this very weekend in mind. Stiles had loved it, hopping out of the bedroom happily, slipping younger and younger as the tension that had been so evident over the last handful of weeks slid right off him.

He had hopped over to Peter’s Daddy chair and right into his lap, where they had spent a bit of time cuddling, being together in a way they hadn’t since before Stiles’ promotion. Peter, loath as he was to admit it, had nearly broken down at having his baby back into his arms after so long. He’d known the lack of play had been hard on Stiles, but he hadn’t realized just how much he had missed being Daddy. 

Now, he watched with a soft smile as his little bunny hopped around their apartment, making entirely too much noise for one little boy. He retired back to his chair, knowing that it would take some time for Stiles to find all the hidden eggs. His boy was smart, even when he was young, but there were still seventy-two hand-painted eggs hidden around their home. 

His boy’s happiness was infectious, and Peter found himself relaxing back into the oversized armchair as his own tension bled away, his wolf quieting under his skin after weeks of constant snarling and snapping. Stiles laughed as he ran about, and Peter was able to easily track his trip through their apartment. 

When the room went silent, Peter wasn’t too worried. Stiles’ heartbeat put him in the playroom where Peter had left him a special surprise, and he was sure his boy was coming across it for the first time. His baby’s heartbeat skyrocketed, and then he screamed. 

“Daddy!” Stiles cried, stretching out the vowel so it lasted several seconds. “Daddy what is this!”

Stiles waddled down the hall quickly, his steps hindered by the purely gigantic stuffed rabbit he was carrying. The plushie was nearly as large as Stiles himself, and despite being filled with stuffing it had considerable weight to it due to its size. Peter had had it hidden away for the last week and a half, thankful that Stiles rarely went into the room if he wasn’t looking to feel little. 

“Did you find your present, baby?” Peter asked, giving his full attention to the little boy in front of him. 

“T-this is for me?” Stiles asked, and Peter could see the way his lower lip was wobbling even as his eyes grew wet. It broke Peter’s heart, knowing his baby boy was so surprised at being given a gift that he was close to tears, and not for the first time he considered how warm the Sheriff’s lifeblood would be while it drained out around Peter’s claws.

“Of course it is, sweetheart. I saw it and I knew I had to get it for you!”

“But...”

“No buts, darling. You’ve been such a good boy lately and Daddy is  _ so proud _ of you that he wanted to get you something special.” Peter made sure that his voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. Stiles was fragile when he was little, and Peter knew he had to tread carefully more often than not. The boy was so much more emotional than when he was big, though Peter was sure it was because he kept so much locked away that it only ever came out when he was like this: carefree and young and relaxed.

Stiles made another loud screeching noise before his face split into a huge smile. Peter chuckled even as he found himself with a lapful or happy, wiggly bunny. 

“So you found your special present. Did you find all the eggs?” Peter asked, grabbing Stiles by the hips to steady him as he sat himself across Peter’s thighs. 

“I found all the eggs!” he screeched, but Peter didn’t even think of telling him to quiet down. He was having just as much fun, caught up in his boy’s enthusiasm. 

“You found all of them, darling?” Peter asked, rubbing his hands up and down his boy’s sides and tickling just to hear his pretty giggle. “How do you know you got  _ all _ of them?”

“I did! I counted them to make sure,” Stiles told him with a cute little pout. 

Peter tapped his nose, tracing the jut of his cheekbone with his thumb as he purred, “Oh that’s a good boy.”

“Really, I was good?” Stiles asked, the little minx staring up at him from under his lashes as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth. The worst part was—he wasn’t even trying to look like sin. 

“Mhm, and what do good boys get?”

“Kisses!” The word was shouted loud enough to be ear-splitting, but all Peter could do was chuckle at his baby’s enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, baby, they get kisses.”

**Author's Note:**

> and another one \o/ 
> 
> _(i hate this)_
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
